Hate The Way You Hurt
by GreenEyedGirl4
Summary: Based on Love The Way You Lie by Rihanna & Eminem. Meg and Nathan are in a powerful relationship that goes round in circles. They keep making up and arguing continuously. But when does their power become too much? Which argument will be their last?


**(I don't own any of the lyrics that I have used in this story from Love The Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna)**

* * *

><p>"Careful." I winced as Holly prodded at my wounds with a damp cloth. The water was starting to trickle down my face, following the same path as the blood had, only five minutes ago.<p>

"Sorry Sis, but you don't want any infections. You look like hell already." She forced a laugh; I knew she hated seeing me like this.

I looked up into the mirror and sure enough I looked like hell, but I was used to it. My swelling had gone down and that red mark had faded but the graze on my cheek had started bleeding again. I get asked a lot about my appearance; where the bruisers have come from and why my cuts haven't healed? But Holly never asks these questions, just bandages me up and feeds me hot chocolate and marshmallows.

As she hands me the mug her hands shake.

"This isn't right, can't you just talk to him?"

"I've tried", I say as I point to my face.

* * *

><p>It wasn't always like this between me and Nathan. We first met in the Pub round the corner from my house. I'd just moved into the area and had no idea where I was going so Holly suggested I meet some locals. If it wasn't for her I would have sat at home with a pot noodle watching TV.<p>

I remember sitting at the bar admiring the different ornaments that littered the back, when a husky voice began talking at the side of me. He looked at me for a while, he'd obviously asked me a question but I was too transfixed by his voice.

"Hello? Are you new here?" Nathan repeated. The sounds flowed out of his mouth like a delicious waterfall. I wanted to grab them and store them in a jar forever.

"I...um... I live on Birchwood Park."

"Ahh you're the one with the Mini. I saw you this morning, I'm amazed you fit all your stuff in that tiny car." He laughed to himself.

I felt my cheeks blush.

His hair was dark and curly, as he talked strands kept flopping over his face. I felt an urge to curl them round my fingers. His eyes were a deep grey and his jaw and nose were strong like a Roman God. His shirt was tight against his matching god-like frame pulling at the seams.

It did cross my mind that he had to be gay. To me he belonged in a perfume ad. He's not a model but he reminded me a lot of Joe Manganiello (Google him).

Basically that's how we met and were still together... just.

* * *

><p>I pulled up to the house in my Mini. I stopped for a moment, just sat staring at the dials, debating whether to get out and fall back into the same routine. I looked at the dog on my dashboard, it nodded.<p>

Nathan was sat on the sofa but immediately leapt up as I walked in.

"I didn't think you'd come home this time."

"This is my house."

"I'm sorry."

I sighed and looked away.

"This is insane Meg. I feel so ashamed of myself. I'd never lay a hand on you, it's just I was so angry, it just took over me. I didn't know what I was doing. Neither did you, you fought back!"

"I had to!"

"Please Meg, when were together without this we are so good, were great you and me.

He pulled me into him. His arms encased me.

"I'm your Superman." We brushed noses. "Your my Lois Lane"

I pushed him away.

"But you lied. Every time you swear you'd never hit me or hurt me and I know we'll be in each other's faces again like yesterday."

Nathan's head drops.

"That was yesterday. Next time I'll restraint myself. In fact there won't be a next time I promise you!"

"Look at my face!"

He glanced up but then returned his eyes to the floor.

"Who did this because I don't even know him. It's like your two different people!"

The silence hung over us.

"But I love you Meg," he whispered.

My insides still melt at the sound of my name from his mouth.

Then suddenly that mouth is on mine, warm and soft. Comforting, kissing away the arguments. I cave into him, my lips responding to his, interlocking together. I can feel him smile against my mouth. He's still my hero, even though he's lost his mind.

He starts to kiss me harder, more ferociously. His tongue followed the outline of my lips. His hands brushing through my hair then moving down my back, taking the zip on my dress with him. I'm glad I wore my good underwear.

I stepped out of my dress without detaching myself from his lips. My hands felt under his shirt, his muscles flexed and tensed as my fingertips stroked his skin. I pushed his t-shirt over his head revealing the skin I had just touched, every muscle defined and perfectly smooth.

I kissed his neck and his shoulders and slowly worked myself down. My tongue followed the outlines of his tattoos. I heard him moan and shiver under my lips.

I reached his belt, my hands fumbled to undo it. I was desperate now for his touch, for him to take me. I wanted him and needed him. I wanted him closer and closer.

Eventually I got his jeans to the floor. Seconds after, I joined them as he pushed me onto my back, putting his weight on top of me. I could feel his hardness on my stomach now, so close to me.

His hands explored my body, going over every curve, cupping each of my breasts, kissing my nipples. His hands moved to the inside of my thighs and his mouth lowered to their level. He only had to breath over it and I shivered with excitement. We were both hot and wet, ready.

Finally he entered me gently but strong and wonderful , all at the same time. We moved together to the familiar rhythm, his hips thrusting into mine, moving himself deeper and deeper inside me.

A spark below was quickly turning into a fire and from Nathan's face he felt the same heat. He moved quicker and harder. My fire exploded and the relief and pleasure flooded through my mind and body. At the same time, a deep moan came from deep inside Nathan as he arched his back giving me a brilliant view of his chest.

I used my remaining energy to lift myself up to kiss the base of his neck. He smiled down at me and kissed me on the lips; gentle and soft again.

We collapsed together back on the floor and he reached over to get the throw draped across the sofa. He wrapped it round us both and cuddled up behind me, putting his hand round my waist. He kissed me one last time behind my ear before we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<br>So this was my first story... it was ment to be one short story but I've got so into it it's becoming a LONG one :) plenty of chapters for you to read  
>Hope you all like it and please review!<br>Watch out for more chapters :)**


End file.
